


Run

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mating Run, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha!Derek x Omega!Stiles - a/b/o - Primal PlayDerek planned their anniversary every year, but this year, Stiles wanted to do it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Sterek Goodness





	Run

Stiles was planning something special for their anniversary, the anniversary of their mating run when Derek had first claimed him. Everyone tended to present around the age of sixteen, and at the age of eighteen, you had the option to participate in the mating run, Stiles, of course, had been eighteen, an eager omega, and Derek, well, he had never really liked the idea of the mating run and intended for that year to be the last time he participated no matter the pressure his mother put on him to find a mate. That year was the fateful year he claimed Stiles Stilinski, the young omega who once Derek had knotted him there on the forest floor, had talked and talked and talked. Usually, Derek would be so annoyed at the idiot, but instead, by the time his knot when down, fuck, he just bundled the kid up and took him home. He was all his and Derek couldn’t imagine it any other way!

In saying that, Derek had planned their anniversaries for the past four years, but this was their fifth year, and Stiles had gotten this look in his eye and asked Derek to let him plan it this year. He hadn’t wanted to say yes, he'd had a good idea this year, but maybe he could save it for the next one. Derek enjoyed planning their anniversaries, and it always had to be something that he knew Stiles would love, in honour of the day his motormouth mate had talked him into falling stupidly in love with him while he had his dick stuck in his ass. 

The first year had been a mini-golf date, so silly and simple, but seeing the way the other man had just lit up in joy when he’d only parked the car there, oh, it was worth it. The next had been the weekend holiday at Universal Studios, so many times he’d heard from Stiles himself how he thought Disneyland was entirely overrated and Universal was far superior. Derek didn’t care, either way, Stiles had loved it, and that was what had mattered. On their third anniversary, it had been the year he gifted Stiles with comic-con tickets, and as a bonus consented to dress up in whatever costumes he desired. In turn, now there was photographic evidence of Derek dressed up as his mate’s Dark Knight’s sidekick, Robin. It was worth it. Last year, Derek would admit he’d had just as much fun as Stiles in the time-travelling escape room, it had been fantastic, and well worth the trip to go to the one that he’d found wonderful reviews on, nothing half-assed.

So, after four years of Derek wanting to spoil Stiles, when Stiles had looked to him asking if he could plan their anniversary fun this year, while Derek hadn’t liked the idea at first, he’d agreed. If Stiles wanted to plan something, he couldn’t say no, he couldn’t, all he wanted to do was spoil his omega, cherish him. Stiles was not what idiots thought typical omegas should be, he was snarky, bull-headed, and not the least bit subservient. Derek wouldn’t have him any other way. Only idiots wanted their omegas barefoot and pregnant these days, and Derek was no idiot, especially when it came to Stiles. Not even when the younger man used that big brain of his to talk circles around Derek every time they argued.

Not that they were arguing over this, Derek had agreed, without question.

So the morning of their anniversary, Derek had gone to work like it was any other day, kissing Stiles goodbye and driving away from their house in the preserve in the Camaro. Stiles, however, was taking the day off to set up, and they’d both arranged to have the next week off from work, Derek had offered to take today off as well, help him with whatever he might need. Stiles had told him not to, reminding him he had that important lunch, and then come home a half day. Derek honestly would have skipped the damn lunch meeting, much preferring to be with Stiles, but he did as he was told, wanting Stiles to enjoy whatever he was planning for this afternoon and tonight.

Coming home, adjusting his tie, loosening it as he let himself into the house. Before he even got his jacket off coming in the front door, the scent hit him like a freight train going a hundred miles per hour. Stiles. That was his omega’s scent, pure, intense… even stronger than when he had his heat last month. Even stronger…

Breathing in a lung full of the scent, and suddenly, nothing else mattered. Not the question of why his omega was smelling so wanton and needy, smelling like he might as well be presenting in front of him, needing, egging to be knotted and bred. Not to wonder how unlike when Stiles went into heat, there was no build-up, no warning signs. Nope, none of that was mattering as Derek stalked further into the house in search of the origin of that wonderful scent, searching for HIS omega. 

“Omega?”

His voice was already taking on a rough, lust fill quality, but with that sinful tenor to it that he knew Stiles so loved. How many times had Stiles and he is tied together when he knotted him, leading to Stiles spouting practical sonnets about what Derek did to him with nothing but his fucking VOICE! 

Clothes were being shed as Derek stalked through the house, scenting the air as he moved, listening for any slight sounds that his darkling, tormenting, omega might be making from where he was waiting. As he came to the second floor Derek was down to his pants, his belt was already open but the fastening of his pants still held them to their hips. He was rounding the hall right outside their bedroom when he heard it. The shuffle of sheets, the panting breath, and pushing the door open, there he was. 

Stiles, looking like he’d been served on a silver platter as a gift from the gods, and sure as hell smelled one too. He was splayed out on their bed, moaning as he writhed, four fingers up his ass, dripping his slick down his thighs as he tried to stuff himself full. A keening sound escaped the needy omega before his alpha snarled with the want that slammed into him, and in that instant, honey brown eyes snapped open, far more alert than any omega that smelled like that should. As Derek advanced on him, the primal alpha NEED to claim his omega so prevalent not only in his mind with being surrounded by such potency of Stiles’ scent, his sweet, omega grinned that oh so wicked smile, and RAN.

Instinct won out, there was nothing for it but for Derek to CHASE. Barefoot and pants barely hanging from his hips, Derek chased Stiles through the house. The thrill of the run ran through him as intensely as the first time he’d chased Stiles, five years ago during the mating run. Derek could scarcely remember much of the run, outside of catching Stiles scent and thinking nothing but MINE as he zeroed in on his omega, wanting nothing more to catch and claim him. The need to do so all over again was flooding through the alpha with such prevalent desire, Derek didn’t even want to try to hold back as he followed Stiles through the house. 

If anything the thrill this time was compounded by the fact they’d already been mated for five years, the claim between alpha and omega bond tied so deeply between them both. Not to mention, they weren’t in the middle of the forest, the house enclosed Stiles scent, for Derek, and ONLY for Derek as he chased down his omega. His omega who was begging him without words, using only action. The scent of him, the preparing his body, that fucking grin, he was begging to be claimed, he wanted it as much as the alpha did, and then… he ran.

The chase only increased the need to claim his omega once more, the adrenaline pumping through his body as he rounded the corner, catching a flash of naked skin as he made it into the kitchen. He didn’t know how long he’d been chasing Stiles, and he really didn’t care to wonder, any more than he cared about the furniture that was falling victim to their homemade mate run, to the clattering of items falling to the ground as they passed through the kitchen. All the alpha cared about was reaching for Stiles as he caught up to him. Hands all over his omega as his pants were torn from him by Stiles himself as he whimpered, needing Derek as much as Derek needed him, and now that he had caught him, they could both have it. 

He was bending him over the dining room table, Stiles’ ass presented to him perfectly as he thrust in deep into his Omega, hard, claiming him completely with his body. Fucking into Stiles, his pace was brutal and the sounds the omega was making were so delicious as he scrambled for a hold on the wooden surface. This wasn’t the first time that Derek had fucked Stiles over this table, and it likely wouldn’t be the last, hell, it had been a running joke that Stiles had only wanted this particular table for the fact it was the absolutely perfect height for this very thing.

It wasn’t long before Derek’s knot started to swell, so riled from the run and the need to claim his Omega once more. Neither of them were using words, there were no words for this. Moans, growls, grunts, there would be no mistaking what was happening was one to approach the house, and neither of them cared. With a snarl, Derek slammed his knot into his Omega’s ass as it filled him to the brim, locking them together as he came, filling him with the warmth of his come as Stiles shouted his release over the wooden table at the very feel of Derek’s knot filling him now. 

After a moment slumped over the table, coming back to themselves, breathless, Stiles reached behind him to slap Derek’s hip.

“Fuck, babe, move, I’m laying in cum.”

Derek couldn’t help a rough chuckle as he shifted them carefully so he didn’t hurt Stiles as his knot tugged at the rim of his ass. Slipping his arm around the younger man, he moved them until Derek sat his bare ass on one of their dining chairs, and Stiles sitting on his cock, his knot sinking a little deeper inside of him at the change of position, drawing a moan from the Omega as he clenched around his Alpha’s knot only to draw another orgasm from him.

Derek’s breath came in pants against the back of Stiles’ neck as the second orgasm slammed into him, his Omega practically milking his knot,

“God’s Stiles, you smell so good.”

And he did not even need to see Stiles’ face to know that shit-eating grin was there. Nuzzling at the side of his neck now, breathing in deeply, fuck, he knew what he’d done now,

“Shit, you used scent enhancers, didn’t you? You didn’t even use them the first time.”

The naughty little laugh from his Omega absolutely matched the grin he couldn’t see. Stiles had used only his natural scent when they’d run, his first run, why would he want enhancers? Those tended to be used by older Omegas during a mating run, desperate to attract a mate. Considering Derek had claimed Stiles on his first-ever run, Stiles had never, and would never need though, except…

“Well, I couldn’t deprive you of this fun forever Sour-Wolf, Happy Anniversary.”


End file.
